Unity
by Writer'sBlocking
Summary: Evelynn was thrown in jail a long time ago - and she never regretted it. Until, her sister starts spreading the word that she's innocent, gaining the famous Patrick Jane's attention. Now, with a threat of death row and family drama arising, the two have to figure out what they plan on doing. If Evelynn's innocent, who's guilty?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"_In the result of current evidence and debate, Valerie is here-by convicted guilty for the hospitalization and possible death of Victor Hearsemen."_

_The hammer echoed in the room, finalizing what Evelynn already knew. She didn't bother to listen to her charge. She knew she would be in prison for years, possibly to death. Her head didn't hang low, and her shoulders didn't slouch. She kept your head high, acting as unfazed as possible as the commotion grew. Though, her eyes brimmed with tears as she heard her sister's scream. Without the chance to turn around, the officers hurried over to her. She stood, hands limp as she waited for them. Their movements were quick as if they thought she may run at any moment, or pull a gun out. She rolled your eyes, hiding her grimace as they tightened the cuffs an overbearing amount. However, she never mentioned it, focused on biting down the usual witty remark. That would be saved for later - when her family wasn't watching. _

_As she neared the door that would lead her to the iron cage, she glanced back at them. They were watching her, tears bloomed as they held each other close. Valerie grinned at them, ignoring the tears close to pouring out. She didn't care if grinning wasn't going to give her a very good image in the press, she only cared about her family. The family that sat and sobbed - everyone gathered around. Even the ones she never talked to, or the ones she honestly couldn't stand. Everywhere, there were brunette or blonde Johns or McGarveys and their loved ones. Evelynn continued to grin, taking in the last image she'll have of them for a while. Though, she focused more on the main group. They sat in the front row, ignoring everyone as they watched her. _

_Her mom - hair gray and yet absolutely perfect; even in tears, Evelynn can see the friendly crow's feet permanent in the corner of her mom's eyes. Evelynn's step-father, who was the closest thing she'll ever have to a dad. He wore no Seahawks, and his strong arms were holding Evelynn's mom and sister close as he watched Evelynn with tearful grey-green eyes. She'll miss her sister the most. The bouncy curls falling everywhere as her sister tried to push her way out of their family's grip with guilty blue eyes. _

_Seconds before Evelynn would disappear, she did something only her sister would ever understand. She loosened her hands from the officer's grips, ignoring their indignant shouts as she folded her middle and ring finger down to the palm of her right hand. With one final push, she brought her hand to her chest, her thumb pressing down on her heart as she stared after her sister. Her sister screamed again, tears flowing out as she struggled more. _

_Finally, Evelynn was shoved out the door. _

"Hey, let's go!"

Evelynn rolls her eyes, clambering off the metal bed at the guard's rough shout. She doesn't understand why he has the need to bang on the bars. She's already awake - she never sleeps, and he knows that. Pisses her off, so much. And she definitely gives him shit for it, no matter how much trouble it gets her into. It's not like she can get out with good behavior - her sentencing set her here basically for life. She'll either die here or get out when she's seventy, and she's only just turning 28. Evelynn pauses for a moment, ignoring the sting that comes every time she misses another birthday. She thinks back on what she said, a playful frown reaching her lips, even though it's really only directed to herself. _Maybe sixty if they really do release her for good behavior. But, what's the fun in that? _She hums at the thought, before heading down to breakfast.

She can already tell it's going to be a long day. The guards have a certain glint in their bland eyes, and the court outside is covered in snow. What can Evelynn expect, it is only 3 days after a wonderful white Christmas. She sighs, ignoring the food offered to her. She never seems to gather an appetite anymore, and it's both paying off and probably killing her. Oh well, she's lost more weight than she will ever be proud to admit. She smirks, happy that all the extra fat she lived with for 25 years is gone.

"You gonna eat any of that today?"

She looks up, a playful smirk gathering on her features.

"I don't know man, I swear I saw something move in it."

Her smirk grows as the man lets out a playful scoff. Rick was the first guy to ever talk to her. Apparently, he notices a newbie from anywhere, and she was the most obvious. He offered her extra food and some advice, and they've been pals ever since. Though, she doesn't talk to him outside of the cafeteria. He's a cook for the prison and everyone, but her, treats him with disrespect. So, once he's done with the cooking, he's basically kicked out.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to get you to admit that I'm the best chef you've ever had the pleasure of meeting," Rick says, pointing an accusing finger at her as he sits down. Apparently, everyone's served for the day. Now, they're both just waiting for someone to kick him out.

Whatever, she'll humor him for the time being.

She plasters on a thinking face, shrugging her shoulders with a grimace. "I don't know. I heard there's this guy in Paris running a show about his bakery. Calls himself 'The Cake Boss'. Sounds pretty legit."

Rick scoffs again, and she laughs as he yells out, "You haven't even met that guy!"

They both calm down, sitting in silence. Evelynn knows he's looking back at the past, probably to the time they first met. She always grows a fit of green jealousy when she notices his eyes gloss over. She wishes she could escape into her memories, but every image - whether happy or sad - left her hating herself more than she already does. Something she hates most about this stupid prison, besides the lack of family, is the lack of music. Sure, there's enough noise to scare any passer-by, but it just doesn't work. No matter how hard she tries, she always drifts off to the darkest corners of her mind. She sighs, knowing that's exactly where she's heading.

She glances back at the officers after five minutes of silence. Something's wrong - different. No one is dismissing Rick, or walking around to make sure no one is causing trouble. She isn't even being rushed towards the courtyard, even though it's time for the daily work-out. Instead, the officers are huddling by the door, watching everyone from afar and being completely silent. Something definitely happened. Evelynn looks away, already pretty sure she knows what it is. Someone's either being moved to another cell or facility, or they're being sent to death row. She guesses it's the first option though. None of their shoulders are tensing within the time she was watching them, and they keep their eyes on Vladd. He's one of the nicest, and quietist prisoners she's ever had the pleasure of meeting. Well, good for him.

Evelynn sighs, an image of her sister flashing across her eyes. She gets up, almost hitting the table with her knee. She ignores Rick's questioning stare and the attention that roams towards her. She's not exactly famous. She doesn't start violence, but she knows she's insulted everyone at least once. She grabs her tray and moves towards Vladd. He watches her with a wary eye, as well as the guards. They start walking towards her the closer she gets to Vladd, but she simply stops five steps away from Vladd and holds out her tray.

Nothing is said as she holds out the tray until Vladd hesitantly grabs it. He's skinnier than Evelynn, surprisingly. And, despite the time she's spent here, she's never been able to drop her caring, grandmother nature.

"Good luck, I'm happy for you."

She ignores his questions, turning around and walking away. She makes a point to stare at every guard in the eye as she walks by them. They really need to stop thinking she's going to kill everyone around her. Their eyes say otherwise, as they follow her to the table she's sitting at. One of them even went as far as to check she didn't poison Vladd.

She sighs, resting her head on the table as Rick puts a fleeting hand on her shoulder. He knows Evelynn hates being touched, though it also has to do with their new company. She ignores everyone as Rick is forced to leave, as usual, and the officers stand around her table. She ignores their stares, knowing they are going to put her through hell for ignoring them.

She just wanted to congratulate someone, how bad can that be?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Alythia sits upon her couch, eyes glazed as the news plays in front of her. Besides the news woman's boring voice, her house is shrouded in silence. Her kids are taking advantage of the weekend by hanging out at a friend's house and her husband is off working. Alythia sighs, knowing very well that her kids left because of her. They didn't exactly try to hide it, and Alythia knows nothing has been the same since her sister was convicted to life in prison. She tries to hide it, but today isn't a day she can. It's December 28. Evelynn's 28th birthday.

A tear slips past Alythia's eye, though she doesn't have the strength to wipe it away. Instead, someone else does it for her. The rough hand makes Alythia jump as she comes back to life, her husband catching the fist that dashed towards his face. He chuckles, though there's a pain behind his eyes. They don't say anything, just sit down in each other's embrace. Tears begin to spill faster, and Parker pulls her closer as her sobs grow louder.

They sit like that for hours, and Alythia can't help the guilt she feels. She's pushing her kids out the door, forcing her husband to take care of her when they both should be working, and making everyone upset for something they have no part in. The thoughts cause her tears to come faster, though she fights to keep them back. As much as Alythia loves her husband, she isn't sure she actually wants him holding her right now. No one really gets that; no one but her sister. Evelynn understood Alythia more than anyone, even Alythia herself.

Evelynn knew that when Alyhtia was upset, the last thing anyone needed was a hug. She knew to start Disney music and to pull her out of whatever state her mind was in. She knew to crack jokes, to force her out of the house and yet stay distant and let Alythia stay in control. She knew everything. So, with arms wrapping around her in almost complete silence, aggravation begins to join the power of Alythia's tears. This is all her fault. She doomed her own little sister.

She trapped the one person who helped and supported her through every decision. She sent the one person who believed she would marry her teenage boyfriend, knew she would have children with the man sitting beside her, and stuck by her through thick and thin - Alythia sent her to prison.

"News from one of the local hospitals. A man, Ryan Ogeerie, who has been in a coma for 3 years ever since an attack in his apartment…"

Parker sighs, moving to turn off the Television. Alythia looks up from the sudden movement, only to jump up and take the remote from her husband's hand. He watches her hesitantly, eyes scrunching together as he reads the pained expression growing in her eyes. He calls her name, growing even more concerned when Alythia doesn't answer. When he turns his attention to the screen, his eyes widen at the picture. On one side is a man going through CPR in a hospital with the heart monitor failing. On the other, a picture of Evelynn's mugshot stares at them. She's smiling a sarcastic grin at the camera, even with the bags under her eyes and the scratches on her face. Parker reaches to take the remote, but Alythia moves closer to the TV.

"With the near-death only hours ago, should Evelynn McGarvey still be free of the death penalty? Outrage has passed through Ryan's family, and many protests have been sent to the jail head officer. Everyone's on their toes, but no further answers have been presented to the public."

Parker watches Alythia closely as she turns off the TV, staring at the black screen in shock. Right as her knees gave out, Parker catches her. He carries her into the bedroom, gently sitting her on the bed before sitting in front of her. He holds her hands, ignoring how clammy they feel as he tightens his grip on her shaking hands. She looks through him, eyes blank, terrified, and guilty.

"Honey, this isn't your fault," Parker reminds her gently. Alythia's attention snaps to him, eyes wide and suddenly furious. "Evelynn just got in too deep. You can't do anything for her now."

She stays silent, but she looks away from her husband. She takes a moment to fidget with their wedding rings before she bounds out of bed. She leaps away from Parker's grip and dashes to the closet. She throws on one of her husband's sweaters and a quick pick of skinny jeans.

"The hell I can't." With one last word, Alythia grabs her keys and rushes out the door. She ignores her husband's panicking cries for her to stop as she pulls out of the driveway. She's never been an extremely safe driver, but that's one of the last things to worry about. So, as she drives over bumps fast enough to lift her car up and through any lights that dare turn yellow, she ignores the world around her. A fleeting thought greets her as she pulls into the closest police station.

_Evelynn trusted my driving, even on the worst days. She trusted I would never hurt her._

A burning determination bonds with the thought, and Alythia bounds through the front door. Almost everyone turns to look at her - her curls lose and frazzled and her entire stance completely panicked.

"I need to talk to the chief."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that the girl who's been in jail for three years, is suddenly not guilty." The chief drawls, staring Alythia down with the flattest look anyone can muster.

"Yes," Alythia snaps, growing so close to pummeling the guy's face in.

"And why are you saying this now? Why didn't you speak up for three years - better yet, why didn't you say this in court?"

Alythia withholds a groan. She knew this was going to be difficult the moment she left the house. Her phone constantly vibrating in her pocket isn't helping her nerves either. She takes in another breath, taking a moment to just picture her little sister, holding up their signature goodbye as she was pulled away by police officers. Blowing out the air, Alyhtia opens her eyes to the chief's raised, judgemental brow.

"She wouldn't let me," Alythia speaks slow, choosing her words carefully and ignoring the dumb ass bitch in front of her.

"She wouldn't let you prove her innocence? That seems like a guilty killer to me," the man scoffs, and Alythia's temper blows.

She jumps up, grabbing the guy by his throat. Officers rush in, screaming and demanding she releases him as the man's face begins to turn blue. Right before she gets ripped away from him, Alythia puts her head closer to his, her eyes flaming as he swallows his fear in a guilty gulp.

"If you ever say that again, I will rip out your throat and feed it to the seagulls before ripping out your ribs just enough to keep you alive to watch me feed it to your goddamn dog."

Her threat is a steady whisper, and he briefly wonders how she knows about his dog before she's finally pulled away. He chokes for air, glaring back at the intimidating woman as she's shoved into handcuffs. Her eyes never leave his, as if she isn't fazed with the cuffs or the other officers. The man pushes away anyone who goes to help him, screaming his order of arrest with his face as red as a cartoon.

* * *

"Why did you attack officer Williams?"

Alythia stays silent, glaring at the wall as her interrogator slowly grows more agitated.

"This will go a lot faster if you answer the questions."

She stares at the woman, watching as her stance becomes nervous the longer Alythia holds her gaze. Opening her mouth, Alythia calmly states, "I want my lawyer."

The woman groans, stepping out of the room after reassuring Alythia that her lawyer will be on their way soon. Alythia sits in silence, taking the time to think back to the original point she had when she met with that wimpy bitch. Officer Willaims. A name she will remember when she gets her sister back.

Meanwhile, Jane sits within the office, his arm over his eyes as he lays on his couch. There hasn't been a case all day, so the office is quiet besides the shuffling papers. That, and Grace's sudden blaring ringtone. Everyone looks over as Grace quickly answers, giving the usual greeting. However, her brows furrow as she stands up and walks outside the room.

"She just attacks him and no one knows why?"

Jane catches the smidge of the conversation, his intrigue peaked as he leans closer to the door.

"That's got to be frustrating, I'm sorry Gloria," Grace sympathizes, focusing on her conversation to the point she doesn't notice Jane standing in the doorway.

"_It is! Then she just looks at me and says she wants a lawyer! Why does she need a lawyer, she choked an officer in broad daylight! Plus, it's not like she'll go to jail; she would probably get a very large fine but nothing more!"_

Before Grace can reply, Jane snatches her phone. Grace yelps, tuning to see Jane on her phone. She can't do anything as Jane walks away, talking to her friend and evading her hands.

"Where are you?" Jane rushes out, sounding calm as he dances out of the room.

Gloria pauses, not recognizing the voice and being caught off guard. She still answers, though.

"California City Police Department, why?"

"Don't question whoever you're talking to, I want to meet them first."

Jane hangs up before anyone can mention anything. He tosses Grace her phone, and she barely catches it as she watches Jane walk around the room and gather his things. He looks up, noticing everyone is staring at him with raised brows. He fakes confusion as he moves towards the door.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Why did you do that?" Grace pipes up, her arms crossing as she follows Jane out the door.

"I'm curious!" Jane yells, acting as if he was personally insulted.

"About a girl who can't hold her temper?"

"Well, yes."

Jane hops into his car and starts the engine, not surprised in the least when his passenger door opens and Grace buckles in. He simply glances at her with a smirk, noticing the curious yet defensive look she gives him.

"I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Besides, the office is growing boring."

Jane only laughs, starting the short ride to the police department. The ride is silent, besides the honking horns and noisy cars, and it stays that way until they pull into the department. Snatching the keys out of the engine, Jane doesn't bother locking his car before strutting through the doors, Grace pacing behind him. When they open the doors, a woman stands up from the nearby wall. She walks over to them, focusing on Grace as she wraps her in a crushing hug. Jane only glances at them before walking away, leaving the two to catch up on some business.

Walking through the halls, he glances in every interrogation room. The classic black walls and metal table and chairs meet his gaze. He rarely sees anyone in the room, and if anyone is in the room they have friends with them and don't catch Jane's attention. He stays patient until he reaches near the end of the hall. Looking into the last door, he finally sees the famous hot-head. She's sitting at the table, hands cuffed with her lawyer sitting beside her. Her lawyer's trying to talk to her, his hands gesturing wildly as his irritation grows. The woman stays silent, simply watching the one-way window with unfocused eyes and proud shoulders. She doesn't regret anything she did, even with all the trouble.

Jane hums before opening the door, walking into the room with a relaxed air. He sits in the chair, finally gathering the occupants' attention. The lawyer quickly stops talking, clearing his throat and getting ready to defend his annoying patient. However, he's shocked when Alythia looks right at him and orders, "Get out."

He sputters, before growling and stomping out of the room.

Jane watches him go, even more intrigue blooming in his system. He looks back at the woman, who's staring at him with calculating eyes.

"You're that guy that got someone out of jail, aren't you?"

Patrick doesn't hesitate to prove her assumptions correct, watching her closely. With simple words, her entire stance melts. Where the stubborn, silent woman once was, is now a girl near tears as she leans forward to present her desperate plea. Jane knows what she wants, but he humors her to see how far she's willing to go for the thing she wants.

"You have to help me! Evelynn, the girl put in jail for bringing someone to a coma - I'm sure you've heard of her," she shoves the words out as if it pains her to say it.

Jane nods his head, waiting for her to continue as he scrutinizes her.

"She's innocent! You have to help her before they kill her!"

Everything grows silent. Jane can see the tears beginning to leak from her eyes, and he knows - he knows she's telling the truth. The pain in her eyes is far too great to be plastic and based on the few second encounters with her lawyer and the other officers, he knows her pride is too big to cry over nothing.

"Is this why you attacked Officer Williams?" Jane questions, leaning forward in his seat to hold the woman's hand. She's shaking, but she still pulls away from Jane's hold. _Independent_, Jane hums. _And married_.

"He insulted her, and called me a liar."

"Are you a liar, Miss?" Jane's immediate response catches her off guard. Jane's proud to see the guilt that clouds her eyes for a few seconds before it's replaced with a practiced blank face. She doesn't respond, only wipes away her tears to clear the evidence as Grace and her friend bound through the door. Patrick is forced out of the room, but they never break eye-contact. Jane watches as she goes back to ignoring everyone. She got what she came here for, nothing else is necessary to her.

When they reach the front door, Jane takes his keys from his pocket. He turns to the closest officer and says, "The most recent girl taken in - you need to release her. If she has any charges or fine you can take it up with me or the CBI."

He walks away, ignoring Grace as she chases after him. When they both settle in his car, he slams on the gas and starts the long drive. There's no time to waste, he has someone he needs to see.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Jane, we passed HQ half an hour ago," Grace says, her eyes studying Jane. He's focusing on the road, though a little too much. She isn't too sure he even hears her until he hums a small acknowledgment. She doesn't get anything else though, and she sighs in resignation as she relaxes back into her seat. Whatever happened with the stranger rattled him. It isn't Grace's job to fix everything that happens, and she knows she can't change Jane's direction if he already decided where he wants to go.

Right as Jane starts slowing to a stop in a prison's parking lot, his phone begins to ring. He pulls it out, not bothering to look at the name.

"Hello, Lisbon, what can I do for you?"

"_What did you do?" _Teresa commands, her accusing voice amusing the consultant.

"I have no idea what you mean. I simply helped a friend."

"_You knew her?"_

"Not personally, no. She didn't deserve to be there, though. Besides, they wouldn't get anything out of her before she could use her Miranda Rights."

"_Whatever, where are you?"_

"Oh, just visiting an old friend."

Jane hangs up, ignoring Teresa's sarcastic remark on whether this was an actual friend. They won't be a real friend, but they definitely need his help. Walking into the prison gate after showing his ID, he makes his way to the front desk. The security raises a brow at the duo, moving to inform his colleagues of the new arrivals.

"Hello, I'd like to talk to Evelynn McGarvey," Jane greets, placing a hand on the desk with a grin to seem non-threatening.

"What business do you have with her?" There's suspicion laced in his tone, clearly there aren't many visitors.

Grace walks forward, producing her badge to the man. She has no idea what Jane is doing, but she figures there's a point to it.

"I'm an officer with the CBI, we need to see Evelynn McGarvey."

Despite the man's hesitance, he calls in on his walkie-talkie, "I've got two officers from the CBI who need to speak with Evelynn McGarvey - prisoner 10528."

A crackling response sounds out, and they are led to the visitors' section. It only takes minutes for their subject of interest to be shoved into the room. She looks confused - a frown on her forehead and her lips. Jane distinctly notices the small cuts on her. Some are scabbing over, others look almost new. To be expected in a prison, he supposes. She keeps looking back at the officer, only glancing at her visitors. She hasn't had visitors for the three years she was in prison, and she definitely doesn't know whoever is sitting in front of her. She takes a seat anyway, though very hesitant to grab the phone that will allow her to communicate with the strangers. The man's grin is seriously putting her off, not to mention the woman's defensive stance and harsh glare.

"Yes?"

Jane is pleasantly surprised at the lack of vicious intent in her voice. She's soft-spoken, though it does hold a tint of suspicion as she scans over them.

"Hello, my name is Patrick Jane. I'm here about your sister."

Both Grace and Evelynn straighten their shoulders, tensing. Evelynn's starting to worry - no one mentions her sister anymore. No one really knows about her, ever since her parents passed away, Alythia stopped talking to her. It hurts, and while the resentment is hard to push aside, Evelynn does it anyway. They need each other, even if they don't talk or see each other for the rest of their lives. It's enough knowing the other is alive - and Aly is happy. However, Grace only wants to know how Jane knows this woman's sister, and why they're here for her. Couldn't she just come here herself? Grace doesn't need or want to be sympathetic to a maniac.

"She thinks you're innocent - wants me to get you out of this," Jane continues, ignoring Grace's commanding no as she tries to get Jane to leave. Jane's focus stays on Evelynn. He notices how she tenses, glancing back at the officer with her. Her eyes are defiant, yet a worry for someone other than herself starts to bloom loud and clear. She fidgets in her chair, the cuffs rattling, and Jane sees the officer tense at her movement. She isn't very famous in prison, then.

When Grace finally quits her advances, everyone can hear Evelynn's loud and confident reply.

"She's lying. She does that when she gets worried. Don't worry about it."

As Evelynn goes to hang up, Jane gathers her attention once more.

"I don't think she is, though."

Evelynn freezes, slowly bringing the phone back to her ear. "Then you're delirious. Everything points towards me, everyone knows it was me."

"Would you still say that if I told you Ryan Ogeerie almost died in the hospital three days ago?"

She freezes once more, fear spiking as she starts to shake. She clears her throat, ignoring the suspicious glare from the officer, focusing on the floor. She stays silent, and Jane assumes he gathered her attention pretty well.

"They're contemplating sending you to the death row," Jane's voice is calm as he tells her, and everyone is silent. Tears are gathering in Evelynn's eyes, and Jane notices her hands begin to pick and scratch at one of the scabs on her arms. "It's all over the news. Your sister saw it."

Evelynn jumps up, dropping the phone. The guard leaps, going to pin Evelynn down thinking she might start a fight. Jane gets up as well, ignoring Grace as she comes to his side. Evelynn's dodging the officer, her eyes clouding with panic and glazing with worry. Jane knows it's directed to her sister, not the officer. It's become second nature to dodge the officer, Evelynn isn't focusing on anything. Only when the officer knocks Evelynn over and lifts his gun to knock her out did Jane finally react.

"Hey!" Jane screams, banging on the glass. The officer stops, glancing at Jane before going back to what he was doing. Before the gun hits its mark, Evelynn says something that stuns him. Her face is blank, her cuffed hands never leaving their place as she holds her gaze with the officer. Everything is silent, but the officer finally shuffles away, tense shoulders relaxing. Jane knows that look. The guard's eyes are unfocused, his mind only concentrating on whatever Evelynn said to him.

"What just happened?" Grace asks, hand on her gun as she watches Evelynn slowly lift herself off the floor. No answer is provided, and Jane relaxes into his seat just as Evelynn does.

Slowly lifting the phone back to her ear, Evelynn whispers, "What did she say?"

Jane's silent, looking back at the guard. However, he still answers her question. He recalls the event, quoting Alythia's very words. Tears start to spill from Evelynn's eyes, leaning into the phone as if it will help her hear him louder. When all goes silent, Evelynn wipes her eyes.

"She's just worried. Just," she pauses, glancing back at Grace before meeting Jane's eyes. "Just, watch after her, please. Knowing her, she's going to do something overbearingly stupid. She has a family, a life to live, so you need to watch after her."

Jane stares back at her, hearing the underlying meaning under her words. Something larger is going on behind the scenes. The fear that's in Evelynn's eyes disappears, a serene calm replacing it, with a loving determination joining it.

"She punched the local chief."

Evelynn cracks a smile, a short chuckle ripping through her chapped lips. "Of course she did. What else?"

Jane smiles as well, continuing to make light chatter. Before he continues with his plan he needs to know everything he can. So, they spend the next few minutes laughing over old stories about Evelynn's sister. She's surprisingly open about everything, Jane notices. She never hesitates to share old stories of her family, adoration clear as day with every word. When the meeting is brought to an end, Evelynn stands up. With one last glance, associating with a bright grin, Evelynn walks towards the guard. She kicks his ankle, being subtle enough to leave Grace suspicious-free, but Jane notices the tell-tale signs of hypnotization. The guard's eyes focus, a confusion settling as he rushes after Evelynn.

"What was that all about?"

Jane ignores Grace, moving out the door with a small smile printed on his lips. He knows what he's going to do, it's only a matter of convincing Agent Lisbon now.

_Shouldn't be too hard_, Jane muses.

* * *

"No," Lisbon's voice is hard, her mind set. She doesn't want to debate about Jane's idiotic idea.

"Oh, come on! She's innocent, why won't you let me prove it to you?" Jane wonders, trailing behind Lisbon as she tries to walk away.

They both stop, right in the middle of their group's room. Everyone's watching them, but it doesn't deter the argument about to commence.

"You want us to free a criminal who's been in jail for three years because you think they're innocent?"

"Yes," Jane's blunt answer sets another spike of annoyance through the agent.

"No!"

Jane opens his mouth to argue, but the chief walks into the room. Everyone pauses, looking back at the newcomer. The chief's face holds a permanent frown as he looks straight at Jane, who continues to grin back at him.

"I just got a call from the local prison. Apparently, someone ordered Evelynn MacGarvey's release," the chief sighs, aggravation clear in his voice.

"Yep, that was me." Jane raises his hand high, acting like a proud toddler who did something amazing.

The chief only sighs again. He knows what's going to happen next, and he's frankly too tired to deal with it.

"Well, congratulations. They were already moving her when they called, so there's no going back. They're on the road and headed straight to us. If I see her without handcuffs and a babysitter, I'm firing every single one of you."

Everything's quiet as the chief walks away, his hands massaging his forehead. Suddenly, Jane moves to the couch and begins to put his vest back on. As he's moving out the door, Lisbon follows him out.

"Where do you think you're going? You just sent a prisoner to us and now you're trying to leave?"

Jane grins over his shoulder before getting inside his car, only moving away when Lisbon is buckled and safe. He doesn't say anything, and Lisbon leans back in the seat with an aggravated sigh. She really hates when Jane gets into business that isn't his and isn't necessary. It always gets her in the most trouble, and she's already gaining a headache.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Alythia had been released hours ago, but she's spent those hours in her car. She knows her husband is going to be infuriated with her; especially if he knows what happened in the time she was gone. Sighing, Alythia slams her head on the steering wheel. Then she screams when she accidentally honks her horn, and her husband comes bounding out the door. Another groan leaves her lips, but she forces herself up and out of the car. She grabs her purse, ignoring her husband calling after her as she walks away. From the corner of her eye, Alythia spots one of her nosy neighbors peeking through the window. _Great, now she's going to be called in for disturbance of the peace on top of everything else. _

Ripping the door open, Alythia walks into her house with stomping footsteps. She throws her purse on the counter, ignoring the clanking of her pins that hit the hard surface. She's about to walk to her shared bedroom when she finally notices the kids sitting on the couch. She freezes, plastering on a smile when she notices her son and daughter staring back at her.

"Hey, kiddos. How was your sleepover?" She questions, softening her voice as she walks over to them. She sits on the couch, ignoring her husband sitting beside her. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer but never mentioning her current attitude.

"It was fine," Douglas murmurs, shifting on the couch with his eyes on the floor.

Alythia's heart pangs - she did that. She makes her children scared to speak up. She sighs, going to speak up once more, until their doorbell rings. Everyone looks towards the door, sharing confusion as they glance at each other.

"Were you expecting someone?" Parker whispers, leaning down so only Alythia will hear.

"No, you?"

When she receives a negative answer, she moves to the window. Ever since they moved to this neighborhood, they've only ever had five visitors - and they only show up with an early notice. Everyone knows about their preference for solitude unless they're new in the neighborhood. But, word of that usually spreads fairly quickly. Looking out the window, Alythia sprints to open the door. Everyone rushes after her, and Alythia makes sure she and Parker block their kids from view. When she opens the door, a man stands there with a small, kind smile. Behind him is another woman, but it's not the same one from the station. She's confused, eyebrows furrowing as she studies the family in front of her.

"Alythia Parker?" The man questions, his smile growing with recognition.

"Yes?" Alythia's lips quiver, she has a feeling she knows why he's here. However, the action causes Parker to place himself between them, growing protective at his wife's unease. The woman behind the newcomer starts to move forward, probably thinking this is going to lead to a fight, but the man holds up a hand.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Parker. I'm Patrick Jane, and this is Agent Lisbon. We're here to discuss your wife's sister."

Parker deflates, turning to hug his wife as a loud sob tears through her.

"What about her?" Parker demands, keeping a close eye on his wife and Jane.

Jane smiles at Parker, his shoulders straightening. "She's been released from prison, temporarily. She's on her way to my division as we speak."

Tears start to escape both the couple's eyes, and Alyhtia almost collapses to the floor if not for her husband's strong grip. Jane gives them a moment to collect themselves, only going to speak up when he catches a glimpse of two worrying children.

"If you wish, you can come see her."

Alythia struggles to stand, moving away from her husband and into the house. Teresa moves forward, about to scold her colleague for upsetting the poor woman until she sees the children as well. With the mother's absence, she gets a straight view of the children. They look about ten, twins that care deeply for each other. They're hugging each other behind the door, though they move towards their father when their cover is blown. Teresa smiles at them, giving them a little wave. They return it, tiny but confused smiles so similar that it shocks Teresa to her core. Her heart melts when she watches the father kneel, taking the two kids into a large hug. He holds them close, never wavering - even with strangers watching them.

Teresa goes to scold Jane again, but Alythia is suddenly bounding towards the door. Her coat is on, her shoes haphazardly shoved on, and a purse slung over her shoulder as she fumbles with her keys. She stops at the door, joining her family on the floor and in the hug. She whispers something to them, before moving outside.

She walks straight up to Jane, eyes red and voice quivering as she demands, "Where?"

Teresa has to get over the shock - not expecting that reaction. She thought they would be upset, demanding she was put back or confused as to why. But, every single one of them held care in their eyes, even the twins. That's why she isn't as shocked when the husband stands, his kids in his arms, and walks towards them.

"Just follow us, and I assure you, you'll be seeing her in no time," Jane talks slow and calm, smiling at the family with care and understanding only he holds.

Alythia nods, bolting towards her car. With no communication needed, the couple help their kids into their seats, buckling them in a rush before jumping into their car. Jane and Teresa have to run to their car, fumbling to get moving before the family grows impatient. They spend the ride in silence, and Teresa watches the car trailing their tail the entire way back.

When they reach the headquarters, the agent and consultant have to jog to catch up to the family. By the time they're finally next to the family, they have reached the front door of the division. When they push through the doors, many glances are thrown their way, but no one mentions it. The family pauses, looking around them. Alythia's clutching her son to her chest while her husband holds their daughter. He glances back at the agents, who take the lead and bring them into their working space. Jane guides them to his couch, sitting them down and ignoring everyone's stares.

"Tea, anyone?" Jane questions, his attention on the family of four. They're all nervous, shifting in place.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks," Alythia stutters, scoping out the room. "Uh, where is she?"

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm sure she'll be here soon," Teresa soothes, though her tone is a little too stony to sound caring.

Alythia nods, bringing her son closer as her husband pulls her to his chest. The family stays like that, silent as they wait for Evelynn. Jane leaves the room to get them tea, silence enveloping everyone. Rigsby inches towards Lisbon, his eyes watching the family closely. Though, through the confusion lies adoration and just a splash of jealousy. When he gets close enough, Lisbon interrupts his question.

"They're the family of the criminal who's being released into our care today. Jane told them they could see her if they came here."

Grace steps forward, holding her hand out to the family. "I'm Grace Van Pelt. It's nice to meet you."

Alythia takes her hand, shaking it with a tight grip and a small smile. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Alythia, and this is my son Douglas, my daughter Anjelette, and my husband Benjamin."

Parker reaches forward, shaking Grace's hand as well. The kids only give a little wave and soft, hesitant greeting. Their conversation ends when Jane comes back into the room, balancing cups up his arms and in his hands. The family jumps up, assisting him before anyone can even offer their help.

"Well, thank you," Jane says, a grateful smile pulling at his lips as he watches the family sipping at the tea.

Alythia clears her throat, nodding at him and thanking him for the drink. Jane moves to lean against a desk, watching the family closely. The boy has his mother's hair, little dirty blonde curls bouncing in his face as he wiggles in his mother's lap. Though the daughter had gained her father's dark brown hair, yet the curls still look completely untamed. One thing that stuck out the most - they don't seem to care for his staring. Most people who catch him staring would at least glance at him, or point it out and ask what's wrong with him. This family acts as if it's completely normal to have a stranger watching their every move. Jane hums, storing the information away for another time as he sips his tea.

Though, what does gain their attention pretty quickly is the door slamming open. In fact, it attracts everyone's attention. Everyone stands up, watching as police officers march in, holding a gun close to their chest with the barrel pointing down and keeping an eye behind them. When they fully enter the building, Evelynn is standing with her shoulders pushed back and her head held high. Her chains are rattling as she moves, though she poses no obvious threat as she walks behind the officers in her prison uniform. Jane notices a new scratch above her eye, though. Ignoring it for the moment, Jane turns to study once more. Alythia stands from the couch, placing Douglas into the father's arms. She takes a step forward, new tears springing into her eyes.

For a moment, no one says anything. Everyone's attention is shifting between the sisters, waiting for something to happen. Finally, the cops start to direct Evelynn into the same office space as the Parker family - must've been directed there during the phone call. No matter, it makes the sisters come eye to eye. Evelynn freezes, causing the officers to turn around. Their shouts of protests are shut down by Agent Lisbon, who orders their departure with her eyes focusing on the sisters and her hand on her gun. Jane walks over, silent and slow so he doesn't disrupt the moment. He places his hand over Lisbon's, immobilizing her hand's movements. When she looks at him, he shakes his head in a silent no before watching the sisters again.

By now, the silence is becoming suffocating. Until Evelynn takes another step forward, her shoulders slacking and her hands reaching towards Alythia. Jane felt the tension spike in the room, but he held up a hand to make sure no one interferes. And, finally, someone speaks.

"Eve?" Alythia questions. She looks so different. From the slightly overweight and never-ending smiling girl to someone Alythia can barely recognize.

The only response she gets is a loud cry before both sisters tackle each other in a large hug. Alythia's sobs echo in the silent room, but so does Evelynn's quiet reassurances starting to drown them out. Even if they're both crying, Evelynn focuses on calming her sister down. Holding each other tight and ignoring anyone around them. The hug seems to last for an eternity, though the agents finally calm enough to drop their hands from their weapons. When Jane notices their calming behavior, he steps forward. All eyes snapped to him, hanging on his every word in the awkward, yet heart-warming moment.

"Wouldn't you like to see your niece and nephew?"

Evelynn snaps her head towards the couch, finally noticing Parker and the kids watching them. Parker smiles at her, moving to get off the couch. He slowly brings the kids forward, a reassuring hand on their shoulders until they are all bending down in a small circle. Evelynn looks at them in silence, taking in their features until a bright smile breaks out. She looks toward the little boy, pointing a playful finger at him while her other arm stays wrapped around her sister.

"You must be Douglas," Evelynn spoke, her voice light and joking. The little boy immediately relaxes at the sound, a shy smile blooming as he nods his head. Evelynn changes direction, staring at the little girl with a weird thinking face. Her tongue sticking out, her lips puffed like a fish, and her eyes squinting while she scratches at her chin. "Now, you have got to be," she pauses, a grin breaking out. "George!" She sounded so sure of herself, looking at the little girl like she wants confirmation on it.

The little girl laughs, the family joining in when Evelynn throws in a confused look.

"No, I'm Anjelette!" The little girl exclaims, pointing a finger in the air.

Jane notices the shocked look Evelynn sends to her sister, who only smiles with a little nod. The girl is clearly named after Evelynn if the adoration is any sign of that.

Evelynn quickly changes direction, putting a hurt expression in her eyes with a hand to her heart. "What do you mean? You're not a really smart monkey your Mommy and Daddy brought from the jungle?"

Anjelette screeches a giggle, mentioning how that's her favorite show. Jane watches closely, a smile blooming as Evelynn tickles the little girl and claims her to be a monkey. The family sits like that forever, the little kids sharing stories to Evelynn like they have spent years in a dangerous forest. Evelynn entertains them, acting silly and listening to every word they say.

Jane looks over to Lisbon, who's watching the scene with wide eyes. "Do you believe me yet?" Jane asks, a teasing tone locking in. Lisbon only glances at him before focusing on the family again.

"This doesn't mean she's innocent. She could be acting, or tricking us to make us think she's innocent. People will do a lot to get out of prison."

Jane turns his body to Lisbon, eyes sparkling with his usual upcoming remark. "Yes, but she hasn't been trying to get out for three years. Why would she suddenly change her mind? She cooperates with everything, she never causes a fuss, and yet she says enough snark to prove she's not planning to get out through good behavior. Why would she suddenly grow so desperate to act all this up?" Jane takes a moment to gesture back to the family. The married couple moved to sit on the couch, hugging each other close as they watched Evelynn interact with their children. Merry smiles adorn their faces, and their stance shows complete trust in the current prisoner, who's sitting with the two kids in her lap. They're on the ground, and Evelynn is showing the kids how to find shapes in the floor and ceiling to make a story. Jane knows that's what made up most of the hours she spent in prison.

"I don't know, but I don't trust this. It's been three years, why is this coming up now?"

"Because look at them. They all care for each other. Somehow, they have all held a bond so strong throughout the years that even now, they're acting like nothing's changed. Like Evelynn isn't in chains and like she's not a criminal - because she isn't. So, when they get the news that the death row is coming up, they're going to act on it. I don't know why they hadn't done it sooner, but I'm betting it's because she told them not to."

Lisbon turns to him, keeping an eye on the prisoner still. She has to admit, they all seem rather relaxed for the situation at hand. And Lisbon has to admire the way Evelynn is taking care of the kids. Still, something isn't right. Nothing makes sense, despite Jane's best efforts. And she shares those thoughts, but Jane only shrugs back at her with a smile. He knows something, but his dramatic ass won't share it. Lisbon sighs, but leaves it to him and goes back to watching the family reunion.

Something just isn't right.


End file.
